


That's Us?

by MissDelirious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, olicity - Freeform, stemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDelirious/pseuds/MissDelirious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Oliver and Felicity some how ended up in our universe? and they met Stephen and Emily? How would they react to seeing themselves as different people? When will they realize that Stephen and Emily have a great relationship? When will they notice they are center of attention? What will they think after knowing Arrow isn't just a vigilantly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fastest

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter to my new story! I hope you like it because it's going to get fun! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! ;)

"Barry, how fast have you gone?" Felicity ask with Oliver standing not so far behind. He was always on her heels ever since the meta-human attacked her last week. Part of him blame himself, but also Ray for not going with her. 

Oliver followed Felicity to Central City for a visit to check on some tech for the A.T.O.M. suit, Ray had to stay in Starling for some business, so Oliver jump for the job to protect Felicity and to spend time with her. He felt like Ray took up most of her time and Oliver only got to be with her when it had to do with Arrow related issues. Most of all Oliver wanted to soak up as much Felicity time as possible, sometimes it became too unbearable and he just wanted to hold her and do much more than have those little touches between them. But those touches were even more than he could have wished for, and at least they started doing them again. 

"Over 1000?" Barry replied to her. Felicity and Oliver were both shocked, and for the first time Felicity had no clue how to answer back. 

Oliver speaking up for the first time the whole trip, "Prove it."

Barry's face lit up like a light bulb. "Yes!" He punched the air with his fist. He wanted to show off to Oliver so badly that he was going to push the limit and try to out run his previous record. 

"Don't think that's a great idea, Barry!" Catlin yelled from the other room.

"It'll be fine!" he yelled back. "I'll just run in a circle in here, it's the warehouse area of Star Labs and the largest room, so I won't disturb things or cause papers to fly," he ensured Felicity.

Barry gave Oliver one big smile before Felicity's hair hit his face as the wind blew their way. He was running around them and they could only make out a yellow blur, as it pushed Oliver and Felicity together with the pressure that was radiating off of Barry. 

Catlin ran into the room with a clipboard, "BARRY! YOU SHOULDN'T GO THAT FAST! WE DON'T KNOW THE AFFECTS THAT SPEED HAS!"

Felicity grabbed her stomach as she felt something in her coming up her throat. Oliver saw her reacting and held her face up to his. 

"FELICITY, WHAT'S WRONG?" he roared over the loud sound Barry made when he ran at top speed. 

Oliver felt as if his body was letting go of it's self and floating, but his feet were still on the ground. He tried the follow the blur that was Barry and everything suddenly got slower. He saw everything in the room stay still and Barry moved incredibly slow, they made eye contact and noticed Barry's face showed astonishment at how Oliver could see him. 

He could see every yellow spark and lighting bolt that followed Barry, the yellow static from between his fingers, from soles of his feet when it left the ground. He could see every detail on Barry that no one with the naked eye could see. 

Oliver noticed the only think at normal speed or his speed was Felicity. She moved under Oliver's hands and looked over at where Oliver stared.

"Why is Barry frozen?" she was holding on to Oliver tightly, thinking that they could move faster than Barry by some electricity between their touch. 

Oliver didn't reply.

"Oliver?!" Felicity stared at him and she could see Oliver's thoughts in his eyes. "You aren't doing this. It has to do with Barry's speed."

Oliver let go of her coat, but she held on tighter to him. "Don't let go, Oliver. We don't know what could happen if we let go of each other. We're the only ones not frozen, letting go could cause some affect that we don't know about." Felicity took in how loud she yelled, but she wasn't yelling it was just so quite from everything being so still. 

Barry's face was still staring back at them, he must be the only one noticing what's happening besides them. 

Felicity was about to let go and walk over to Barry's almost still body, when Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She bumped back into his body and looked up at him in surprise. His face was blank, but she could tell he was afraid by his grip on her arm. He didn't speak once since the everything stopped. 

Felicity pulled out her phone and looked at the time, it was 3:20pm.

"Okay, Oliver it's 3:20. We wait and see if the time changes." Oliver nodded, but never met her eyes, he kept staring at Barry for fear what would happen to them because of being in the middle of Barry's vortex.

"Maybe we should walk around and see if that does anything to break this time freeze," she suggested, but Oliver pulled her into his chest and held on to her.

"No," was the first thing he's said in a while. "Stay here, I don't know if I can protect you here, like this. This is out of my hands." Felicity pressed harder into his chest, she let his arms swallow her small body. "What time is it?"

She slipped her hand into her coat pocket and raised her phone to her face, beside Oliver's chest. 

"It's still 3:20."

Felicity felt his chest rise and let go of a long breath on her neck. He dropped his hands from her back, she knew what he was doing. He was going to take a risk and move away from her to see if anything would happen.

She put her hands on his chest and grabbed a fist full of his leather jacket, trying to pull herself deeper into him. She felt his hands come up to her arms and forcefully rip her hands off him. He let go of her arms and took a step back. 

Nothing happened. 

Felicity shot back to his chest and slipped her hands inside his jacket and hugged him. She felt that this was the closet way, physically, she could be to him right now.

He turned his body to face Barry with Felicity following his movements and not letting go. She turned her head so see what Oliver was doing.

He held his hand out to Barry. 

"NO!" She yelled and she hit his hand. He looked down at her in confusion and a hint of his "puppy dog pleading" look.

She eased her hold on his body and followed his steps to Barry until they were a few inches away from him. He held her at his side with his right hand and reached out to Barry with his free hand. 

He touched a frozen spark near Barry's hand and it came to life. All the bolts on Barry started moving and reached out to them.

Felicity started getting nauseous again and felt her lunch scratching up her throat. 

Oliver tried touching the wild lighting bolts again and it attacked them.


	2. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this Chapter, there is more to come! ;)

Felicity was puking her guts out and Oliver was on the floor getting over a huge headache. 

Once Oliver recover, he got up and looked around himself, they were still in Star Labs. Everything was untouched and it was same, only no one was around but for him and Felicity. 

He pulled his attention to Felicity were she stood bent over and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Are you okay?" Oliver started rubbing her back as she stood up straight. She nodded with her eyes closed and feeling embarrassed. 

"Where's Barry?" her words sounding like she's been drinking; lazy and bubbly. 

He looked around himself one more time, "No one's here." 

They started to hear a deep voice in the distance, "Where are they? They always walk off and get distracted."

Then there was a woman's voice, "I swear Emily is the worst, she's here then she's gone."

Felicity looked at Oliver with a questionable look on her face, "What are these people doing in Star Labs?"

"HEY! There they are!" the voice startled them. "Where did you two go off too? We need you on set in 10, so go get ready...AWE what's that smell?" He was a short round man, with headphones that connected to a box on his belt. "Hey guys, someone puked on the Flash set," he spoke into the mic attached to the headphones.

"The Flash set?" Felicity mouthed to Oliver.

The woman walked in shortly after the man, she was tall and skinny with jet black hair. She walked over to Felicity and grabbed her hand, "Let's go, Emily. We need to get you to make up."

Oliver was about to protest when the man asked who puked here and Oliver shrugged at him. 

"Whatever Stephen, go to make up."

"Stephen?" he repeated.

"Haha, funny."

Oliver forgot about the man and ran in the direction of where Felicity disappeared to, but everything about Star Labs was different. He ran through unfamiliar doors and was outside. 

He kept spinning and looking around himself, but none of this was here before. His eyes kept bolting back and fourth looking for a blonde, until he found her. 

Oliver sprinted towards her, grabbed her arm and pushed her inside the trailer she came out of.

"What the hell, Stephen!?" 

When the door shut behind him, he looked at her. She wasn't wearing glasses, she had a messy bun and clothes too big for her size. But she looked just like Felicity.

"I was just about to change, I promise. I know how you hate being late, but I swear I was going to put the skirt on, I was just looking for Chloe," she sounded just like Felicity. She started back at him with a pleasing look, then tilled her head when he didn't reply. "You look sooooo dumb right now, Stephen." She punched his arm playfully and laughed, but he didn't understand the reference. 

Oliver looked around her trailer and noticed the room full, top to bottom, in Arrow pictures and little figures of men dressed in green with bows. He knew this wasn't Felicity, it was some girl that looked just like her. 

"Felicity?"

She grabbed his shoulders, "Yes, Oliver?" tilting her head again, making him think of the first day he met Felicity and made the dumb excuse about the lap top.

"You're so into character, I get the chills looking at you when you do that face." She kissed his cheek, "Okay, Oliver," stretching the letters of his name, "time to go to set before we both get in trouble."

She squeezed past him and opened the door, he stayed standing at the door watching her for a while, as she held the door for him. 

"C'mon!" She yanked his wrist.

***

Felicity was in a long room with huge mirrors, a woman lead her to a chair to sit then started on make up. She was too confused to protest to the treatment. 

A few minutes later the woman left and a man walked in, she kept her eyes down until she felt a pinch on her side. She jumped and looked in the reflection, it was Oliver. He smiled with a face that she's never seen before, it made her stomach fill with butterflies and beamed back at him. 

"Hey, Em," he spoke higher than usual and the happiness was clear in his voice. She never heard him talk like that and it's the happiest shes ever seen him. Felicity got lost is his blue eyes that looked back at her, his cheeks pushing up making him squint. 

"Hey, save that for the camera you two!" Before Felicity could think she was tackled by a petite body and felt kisses on her cheeks. 

"It took Thea 2 minutes to do what Oliver has been waiting to do for 3 years," the Oliver look-a-like said.

"Well, duh! She's my wife," the body got off her and it was Thea...or someone who looked like her. She sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around Felicity's neck. Felicity could feel her whole body tense up under her.

He started chuckling and pointed at them, "She looks terrified! You scared the crap out of her."

Full sass was realized, "No, she's just really happy her true love is here," she rolled her eyes.

There was banging on the outside door, "WILLA, GO TO SET!"

Willa jumped off of Felicity and hugged her one more time, "Bye, Wifey!" She walked by the look-a-like Oliver and playfully punched his face, "Bye, loser."

He tried to move from her punch, but she still got him, "Bye, Thea-I mean Willa." He face palmed, "I keep switching the names."

The door closed behind Willa and that's when it opened again. Felicity looked in the direction of the door and saw herself holding another Oliver's hand. She stood up from her seat and pointed, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?!?"

They all froze and looked at each other, everyone one of them with moving lips but no words. 

Oliver released Emily's grip and ran over to Felicity, "Are you okay? Do you think some meta-human had something to do with this?" He lowed his voice, "...Maybe they're shape sifters, don't trust them." He pushed her behind him and shielded her. 

"Stephen, do you have any clue whats happening?" Emily looked over at him with shrugged shoulders. 

He scrunched his face up, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." his voice reaching a high note that Felicity never heard Oliver go up to, "Maybe they are the real Oliver and Felicity that some how ended up in the real world," he raised his hands and did a balancing motion.

Stephen and Emily looked back at each other both clueless in the matter, as Oliver and Felicity did the same.

There was a knock on the door, "I'm comin' in."

Emily and Stephen panicked and pushed Oliver and Felicity into the closet. They shut the door, and tired to act normal and did ridiculous poses. 

"Emily! Put your Felicity clothes on and Felicity up. You were supposed to ready 10 minutes ago," the short man from before yelled in shock. 

"Yeah I was...just...," she looked at Stephen. "...showing Stephen how to raise your leg above your head," she tired lifting her leg and failed.

The short man got grumpy, "Stop horsing around and Stephen leave Emily, so she can dress up."

Stephen nodded and looked back at her with a "don't fuck this up" kind of look. 

Once Emily was alone she opened the doors to the closet, "Sorry guys, and I promise I'll explain all of this to you."


	3. I Want That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I have to write the devils name in this chapter. Please bear with me but I will through more shade her way in future chapters.

Emily tried to explain as much as possible about Arrow being a TV show, her being a guest star but ending up staying, what Olicity is, and how the Arrow fandom is 99.9% Olicity crazy. 

"So....wait, what? Olicity is my and Oliver's name?" Felicity watched as Emily tried to cover her freckles as quick as possible with foundation. 

Emily stopped and gazed at a spot on the ceiling like she didn't have a care in the world, or that she was needed on set, pronto. "Yeah, everyone loves the chemistry and warm bubbly feeling in the relationship between you two. Its, its, its...magic," she turned around with a make-up brush in her hand, looking at Felicity with Oliver beside her, quite and absorbing the information of this weird place.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for Stephen and how well, great, and...perfect we work together, I wouldn't be here right now." Oliver's stomach was in knots from the face Emily was making, she was truly happy and lost in her thoughts, he wanted to make Felicity daydream like that. 

10 minutes later, and Emily looked spot on from Felicity, you couldn't tell them apart. 

"Okay, so just stay in here and don't open the door to anyone. If you want, you can watch our scene from the set," Emily pointed to her TV on the wall behind were Felicity and Oliver sat."Don't take what we're doing seriously." She picked up the remote at threw it at Oliver, it hit his chest and fell in to his hands, "If we get too boring for you just...watch something else on TV." 

Oliver and Felicity watched as she stumbled to the door of her trailer, she turned to them face, red from embarrassment, but waved bye before she left them alone. 

***

Oliver begin pacing back and forth in the small space, while Felicity got the TV on and watched what was happening on set. 

People were running around on the screen, but they main focal point was Stephen and Emily. 

After a while, the set calmed down and it was dead silent, but for Stephen and Emily's words. Their faces filled the screen as they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you."

Oliver's heart dropped when he heard the words and darted his wishiful eyes at the TV.

They both watched as Stephen, as Oliver, took Emily's, or Felicity's, glasses off and kissed. So much passion and love could be seen in that kiss and every single one that came after. Felicity got up and leaned on Oliver as they kissed and...

"CUT! That's a wrap! We aren't ready to film the rest of the scene just yet. Something is wrong with the bed placement. That's it for today, have a good night everyone!"

Felicity at the edge of her seat still watching Stephen and Emily tangled in each other as they caught their breath. Both of their foreheads touching and still in character, with lust overflowing in their eyes. Stephen wrapped his arms around her lower back, and they could see Emily shaking from what just happened. 

"So... that just happened," Emily whispered to his lips. He did his ugly chuckle and Emily got off him, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh, we have to deal with the Olsen Twins still."

"I told them to watch our scene," they both walk away from cameras view.

"HAHAHA! I can't wait to see their faces!" Stephen could barely talk without laughing.

***

They returned to the trailer and were greeted by a babbling Felicity and Oliver coming in and out of shock and happiness. 

Stephen and Emily couldn't make any words out that Felicity said, and how she walked around the little room and threw her arms in the air, then pointed at Stephen then at Oliver. 

Stephen couldn't help, but smile at her and say with his voice cracking, "She's adorable." 

Emily's laugh filled the room, making Felicity dropped her arms and stare at her. 

She's so happy, she's so incredibly happy, Felicity thought. She felt something stab her chest and felt so many emotions, her eyes started to sting. She looked at Oliver and he met her eyes, the same emotions on his face. 

"I want that," was written on their faces, "to be together. Happy."

Felicity wanted to go to Oliver and his eyes plead her to do so, but she held back and looked back at Emily and Stephen.

She was leaning on him, laughing with her head on his shoulder while he was bent over with fresh tears and laughing at a joke Felicity didn't hear. Felicity noticed Emily could fall over at any second from the way she leaned on him, but just in time Emily lost her balance and Stephen caught her with one arm around her waist. 

"Whao, I got you," he said, as he held her under him, neither one of them pulling away from that potion. Emily looked up at him a little shaken up, but as soon as Stephen started laughing at her again, so did she.

Oliver observed Felicity as she watched Stephen and Emily stand up and have little touches and laughs. He saw a little smile creep on her face, she enjoyed seeing them in a different way, if they weren't in the whole Arrow/Ra's al Ghul thing.

***  
A few days later, Felicity and Oliver became used to the life of not worrying and always looking over their shoulders. They mostly stayed in Emily's trailer and watched their lives being played on screen. Felicity would always comfort Oliver when an island scene came up, or held his hand and squeezed it time to time. They didn't really know anything outside of that trailer, Emily or Stephen would bring them their meals and they would walk around when it was after hours. Besides the trailer, they didn't really know much about Emily or Stephen only that they played them on screen and looked so in love while doing it. Oliver would always sigh when Stephen, as Oliver, would do something stubborn. "Am I really like that?" he would say and Felicity would roll her eyes at him. They were happy here.

***

"My pee smells funny..."

"There's Oliver Queen, who is overflowing with secrets, then there's Stephen Amell, who doesn't understand TMI," Emily giggled to Felicity and pointed to Stephen, who just came back from the bathroom. 

Stephen shrugged, while Felicity laughed along and saw how Oliver became uncomfortable. She tried to get his attention, but he didn't take his eyes off of the ground.

To lighten the mood, Stephen went over to Felicity and with shining eyes said, "Why don't we show you around?"Emily turned in her make-up chair and put on an act that reminded Oliver of Felicity.

"Umm...sorry to spoil you're great idea, but don't you think people are going to notice that we all look alike?" she gestured to herself, "That somehow we got crazy twins we didn't tell anyone about, or that they're not from this dimension."

Stephen sucked his lips in and did the little head bob that Oliver does when he gets frustrated. 

"You know what?" he turned and stuck his finger at her,"...we got disguises." He had a cocky grin on his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Did you think of that one all on your own?" Emily and Stephen always threw sass at each other, but they never hurt each other from what they said. 

She laid her head on the back of the chair and pursed her lips at him. He rolled his eyes and got Oliver and Felicity baseball caps and sunglasses.

"This is dumb, but I like it!" Emily helped him find some other clothing they could use.

Felicity and Oliver didn't refuse they were dying to see sun light once again. 

***

From what Emily and Stephen could find, Oliver and Felicity were head to toe in Arrow merch. Both wearing Arrow hats, sweat shirts, sweat pants, black running shoes and sunglasses. All with some kind of Arrow logo on it.

"I'll just say you were fans that won this contest I posted on Facebook," Stephen told them as they walked out of the trailer.

"Facebook?" Stephen could feel Oliver's glare through his glasses.

"Yeah, long story I like to keep in close touch with my fans...never mind it wasn't a long story." 

"HAHA! You had a Felicity moment!" Emily yelled at him.

Stephen turned to Emily and was ready to hit her back with a clever remark, when all they heard was, "HONEY!"

When Stephen turned his head in the direction of the sound, he got smacked with another face. Lips to lips. A kiss.

...Cassandra.

Felicity and Oliver noticed how Emily became immediately uncomfortable and avoided looking at Stephen kissing this....woman.

When Stephen pulled back he first looked at Emily and the pain was all over his face, then he whipped it off and gave his wife a smile. "This is my wife, Cassandra," Felicity choked on air when she heard wife,"and this is....uh...Beeettt...Becky! And....Ooll...Oscar." Emily face palmed at the names Stephen made up for them.

"Oh, nice to meet you," his wife shook their hands and gave them a fake smile, that they would see from a mile away. They tried to look pleased, but in reality they were shocked Stephen had a wife. They thought Stephen was with Emily because of how close they were, and the looks they exchanged when they thought no one was looking.

They were both confused, and Felicity wanted to hug Emily or something, she could feel the tension Stephens wife put off on Emily, she never once looked her way.

"Okay Bye, I have to go pick up Mavi," she said to Stephen. She kissed him and looked in Emily's direction when she pulled away. Felicity reached out to Emily, but she stormed off. 

Cassandra was about to saying else to Stephen, but he broke from her grip and ran after Emily, leaving her there talking to the air he was just standing in.

Felicity panicked and yelled, "OH NO, ARROW COME BACK!" running after the two of them with Oliver on her heels laughing to himself.

Stephen ran beside her and pulled Emily to a stop, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Emily's voice sounded like she was crying, but she held the tears in, "She hates me! Don't you see it?" She stared straight in his eyes and he could see all her pain.

"Whose wife would be okay with their husband kissing you?" He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. He looked back in her eyes, trying to get across that he did care about her, well he did leave his wife for her.

When Oliver caught view what was happening he grabbed Felicity to the side, "Let them have a moment."

Felicity agreed and looked at them, looked at their body language. How they didn't speak in words, but their eyes said every unspoken word. 

"Do we look like that?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

"Do we ever look at each other like that?" She met his gaze, she could see his eyes through the sunglasses. "Do we look like them?" She pointed to Stephen and Emily, breaking eye contact to look back at them. "Their eyes say so much, I swear they could kiss each other right now if they wanted to."

Oliver finally looked away from her to them. "Maybe they live through us because it's the only way they can love each other."

Felicity's heart dropped. Something was caught in her throat, her heart always skipped a beat when he talked about "them," but she could see how Stephen and Emily acted right now is exactly how they act when they were trying to be her and Oliver. Same look, same gaze, and the look on their faces looked like a feeling so well known to her.

Someone behind them said, "I so ship Stemily." 

Stemily? Stephen and Emily?

"Oliver, lets go back to the trailer, and find some wifi," she turned away and started walking back.

"Wait, why?" He followed her.

"If we noticed this," she gestured behind them, "then many other people of the internet have too."


End file.
